Hurry Home: A Twilight Songfic
by MikkiSumari69666
Summary: Set in Twilight when Bella leaves Charlie because James is tracking her.


_He's been sitting by the phone since she left  
But it's time for work and he just can't be late  
So he grabs his old guitar and he plays a couple bars on the machine  
And then he softly sings_

_It doesn't matter what you've done I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been you can still come home  
And honey if it's you we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone, so hurry home_

She left in such a hurry, saying those same words her mother had when she left. The words rang over and over in his head, "Just let me go, Charlie." Sitting by the phone, hoping for a phone call from her, anything. It was a sleepless night for Charlie, the alarm on his watch started beeping. "Seven thirty already?" he yawned, it was time for work, and being the Chief, he couldn't be late and set a bad example. With a sigh, he slung his belt around his waist, looking to the old guitar in the corner. He used to play for Bella when she was little, but she'd grown up. He picked it up and walked to the answering machine. Plucking at the strings, he warmed up his fingers and recorded a melody in case she called, telling her to just come home. Charlie set the guitar back in the corner, and with one last look at the empty house, headed for work.

_Well, the message light was blinking when he got back  
It was an old friend calling 'cause he just heard the news  
He said man, I hope you find her  
If I see her I'll remind her that her dad is worried and wants her to know_

It doesn't matter what you've done I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been you can still come home  
And honey if it's you we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone so hurry home

It was well past ten when he finally got home, his mind had been on her all day. Is she ok? Will she ever come back? Charlie hung his belt in it's usual place, and noticed the red light blinking. His heart raced; Is it her? Is she coming home? Is she alright? The hope that filled him, quickly deflated at the sound of Billy's voice. "Just called to say I heard she left. She'll come back Charlie, if Jake hears from her, I'll tell her you're worried, and have her call."

_Well, the days dragged by without a word from her  
And it looked like she might not be coming back  
People said man, don't you think it's time to take that old message off  
He said no, you never know when she might call_

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed, and there was no call, or mail, no anything. Billy came by to watch the game. "Isn't it about time to change that machine message?" Billy asked, parking his wheelchair next to Charlie's recliner. "No, it's not. She might call still." Charlie replied, the dark circles and stubble, showing his lack of sleep. They both sighed and turned their attention to the game on the tv.

_Her so-called friends had left her all alone  
She was scared he wouldn't want her  
But she dialed up that old number and let it ring  
And then she heard him sing_

Bella lay in the hospital bed, hooked up to umpteen million machines, James had been.. disposed.. of. The injuries she had we're justified by Carlisle's story about her falling down the stairs and through a window. No one questioned him, so Bella went along with it. She looked down at the cell phone in her hand, scrolling through the contacts she highlighted the entry "Charlie's House." With a glance around the room, she pressed 'send' and held her breath as it rang. Her eyes flicked to the bedside clock, 6:30, Charlie would be at work. The answering maching picked up and she heard the guitar melody, and Charlie singing:

_It doesn't matter what you've done I still love you  
It doesn't matter where you've been you can still come home  
And honey if it's you we've got a lot of making up to do  
And I can't hug you on the phone so hurry home_

Tears fell from her eyes silently as the beep trilled, "I'm so sorry.. Char-Dad, I'm on my way.."

_He walked in just in time to hear her say  
Dad, I'm on my way_

Charlie got off work early, and walked through the door as she finished her message, "-Dad, I'm on my way.." For the first time in who know's how long, Chief Charlie Swan, fell to his knees and cried, "Thank god."


End file.
